


I'd Love To Take Orders From You

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a startling revelation when he's forced to defer to Daniel on a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love To Take Orders From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/gifts).



“No, absolutely not.” George Hammond shook his head slowly, crossing his arms on the table in front of him. He looked around at SG1 before his gaze landed back on Daniel, his expression turning sympathetic. 

“But, I...” Daniel started to protest, setting his jaw. 

“I'm sorry, Dr Jackson, but I cannot authorise it.”

“Thank you, General.” Jack leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. “I've been trying to tell Daniel all day that there was no way in hell you'd agree to letting him go off world on his own but you know what these scient...”

“Wait, what?” Daniel interrupted, blinking at Jack. “Jack, I never said alone. That is not what...” He shook his head and turned his attention away from Jack. “General Hammond, I can assure you I have no intention of going to Hazem on my own. What I've been saying is that the Chahtane,” he paused at Hammond's confused look. “The leaders, the government if you will, have been refusing to speak to our teams because they do not recognise military as being in command.”

“Which is why we suggested that Daniel lead an expedition,” Carter continued. “They're a peaceful race, from what we understand. The Go'auld haven't been there in thousands of years and they're using the 'gate for similar reasons to us; cultural exploration. They have no interest in weapons or warfare and they have what appears to be a largely untapped source of Naquadah.”

“I'm not happy about this, Sir.” Jack insisted. He rocked his chair forwards, the two front legs hitting the floor with a thud. “Just because it appears safe, doesn't mean it is safe to send a team there without military backup. Remember P4X-7RJ?”

“Major Carter is both a scientist and military, is she not?” Teal'c pointed out calmly. 

“Teal'c has a point,” Hammond agreed slowly. He rubbed his hand over his jaw and looked between Jack and Daniel. “OK...“ He trailed off as both Daniel and Jack started talking at the same time, but the only words Hammond got were 'OK' and 'General' as they spoke over each other in an attempt to win him over. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hammond raised his voice. “Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, if you've quite finished...” 

One eyebrow raised as they both stopped suddenly, both shifting awkwardly in their seats and apologising. 

“Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I agree that the resources on Hazem are worth further investigation and, considering how we have so far been stonewalled by their governing body, I am authorising SG1 to travel there tomorrow morning with you, Dr Jackson, in charge of the expedition. Major Carter, you will back him up. I also, however, agree that it would be unwise to not have a military presence there, even just as a precautionary measure, so O'Neill, you and Teal'c will travel under the guise of a security team.”

“I do not believe it would be wise for me to travel to Hazem,” Teal'c disagreed, folding his hands under his chin. 

“Oh? And why would that be?”

“Ah despite their cultural exploration, the inhabitants of Hazem appear to be pretty xenophobic. They are tolerant of races who appear to look the same of them,” Daniel explained. “I'm not entirely sure how they would react to Teal'c and, considering the initial problems we've had getting them to talk to us...”

Hammond nodded. “Understood. Teal'c, you will remain here on Earth. The rest of SG1, you have a go for oh-eight-hundred tomorrow. Any questions?” He looked around the table, waiting for protests from Daniel or Jack but none with forthcoming. “Dismissed.” 

*****

“Are you planning on following me all around the base?” Daniel snapped as Jack stepped into his office behind him. He raised an eyebrow as Jack shut the door behind him then sat down in one of the chair, watching him. “Make yourself comfortable,” Daniel rolled his eyes and turned his back on Jack, searching through his shelves and pulling out a couple of books before moving to his desk. He spread the books across the surface, flicking through them and opening them to particular pages before picking up a pen and notebook. “Don't you have anything better to do, Jack? I'm busy!”

Jack shook his head. “Nope.” 

Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What do you want, Jack? I really need to get some research done for tomorrow and...” He trailed off, shaking his head and licking his lips. “And what the fuck were you thinking?” He exploded, standing up and leaning forward over his desk, hands splayed wide. “Telling Hammond I wanted to go to Hazem on my own? I said I wanted to take a science team, Jack!”

“Daniel...” Jack held his hands up, but Daniel's incredulous snort interrupted him. 

“Don't 'Daniel' me! I never said I wanted to go it alone. I was going to suggest SG-11. Exactly how did you get 'I want to go to Hazem on my own' out of 'Go back with a scientific team?' He bit off and pushed himself to his feet, pacing back and forth, gesturing with his hands. “So now the work of a whole team of archaeologists and engineers has to be done by just me and Sam, again while you sit there and bitch and moan that you're bored and all because you don't trust scientists.”

Jack shook his head and sighed, pushing himself to his feet. He moved to stand in front of Daniel, stopping his pacing. “It's not that I don't trust scientists,” he started.

“Me and Sam, we're scientists or have you forgotten that?”

“I know.” Jack captured Daniel's hands in his own, holding them tight between them. He ran his thumbs over the back of Daniel's knuckles when Daniel tried to pull away. “You, I trust. And Sam.”

“But?” Daniel lifted his gaze to meet Jack's eyes. “You don't trust Edwards or the rest of SG-11?”

“Not with you,” Jack whispered. He swallowed heavily and broke eye-contact. A muscle twitched in his jaw. “Not to protect you.”

“Jack?” Daniel deflated, his anger draining at the look of apprehension on Jack's face. He pulled his hands from Jack's and cupped his face, brushing their lips together. 

“I know we said we wouldn't let it... this... us... that it wouldn't interfere but...”

Daniel worried his upper lip with his teeth and exhaled slowly. “I know.” He grinned shyly. “I kinda like you getting all protective,” he admitted, cheeks turning slightly pink when Jack chuckled. “I like knowing someone's got my back.”

“Always,” Jack promised, sliding his fingers under Daniel's t-shirt, running them across the skin of his back. He kissed Daniel softly. “I'm sorry,” he murmured. “For what I said to Hammond.”

A million answers ran through Daniel's head, discarded before he could say them. “I know,” he replied, returning the kiss. “We'll figure this out.” He leaned into Jack's touch with a gentle sigh. 

“For now,” Jack suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows, “why don't you grab the books you need, we'll go back to your place, order some Chinese and you can show me exactly how much you like me getting all protective?”

*****

"Oh for..." Jack knocked Daniel's hands away from the hem of his shirt, raising an eyebrow when he kept playing with the cuffs of his sleeves. "Stop fidgeting. You're never gonna convince anyone you're in charge of anything if you stand there looking as unsure of yourself as a kid going to prom."

Daniel ran his hands through his hair then dropped them to his sides. He shrugged one shoulder and looked at Jack sideways. "Never went to prom so I wouldn't know about that." His eyes tracked the movements of the Stargate, nervously glancing at the gate as the next chevron locked into place. "But I am nervous," he admitted. "A lot is riding on this negotiation. On me."

Jack placed a reassuring, warm, hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You'll be fine," he said softly. "This whole thing was your idea, Danny boy," he said louder, nodding when Daniel straightened up next to him. "So buck up and lead your team through the 'gate!"

Nodding, Daniel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yeah." The seventh chevron locked and the event horizon kawooshed in front of him. "So let's do this." He grinned at both Jack and Sam as they walked up the ramp, stepping through the wormhole. 

"Ambassador," Jack watched warily as Daniel greeted Ambassador Iqbal, clasping the man's hands between his own in what Jack assumed was a traditional greeting. All signs of Daniel's earlier nervousness vanished and confidence took its place, bringing a smile to Jack's face. 

"It's nice to finally meet you - I've heard so much about you from my, uh, military colleagues. Doctor Daniel Jackson," he continued, grinning widely. "And can I say that it's so nice to finally visit a planet that values science over weaponry. Between you and me," he stage-whispered, "I find the military dull and boring." 

The ambassador laughed and Jack rolled his eyes, stepping forward as Daniel gestured towards him. “This is my colleague, Dr. Carter and Colonel O'Neill. “ Daniel put one hand on Jack's arm, patting it lightly. “Yes, Colonel O'Neill is military," he admitted. "Unfortunately it's protocol - our government doesn't like scientists travelling to other planets unaccompanied." 

The whole exchange felt entirely dismissive and Jack cussed Daniel out under his breath, even as he felt Sam chuckle and Daniel grin. "Think of him as being a bodyguard for myself and Dr Carter... please, take no notice of him." 

Jack snorted and half-tuned Daniel and Sam out as they started talking geek with the Ambassador. He shifted his weight onto his better leg and rolled his neck, sighing in relief when it cracked. Then again, these people underestimating him would work out perfectly to his advantage if things went downhill. 

Maybe he wouldn't give Daniel that much of a hard time - he'd wait and see what else happened. He looked around the chamber the gate was in, taking in the high ceilings and and large, lead-threaded windows. There were a number of doors along the length of the room and far too many nooks and crannies that could conceal an enemy for his liking - he was itching to get Daniel & Sam out of there, to move to a position more easily defended. He tuned back into the conversation when he heard the Ambassador saying he would give them a tour of the facilities before taking them to the laboratory where they could meet the head scientist, Mehrban. 

“About damn time,” Jack grumbled, moving to stand by the Ambassador, in front of Daniel, ready to lead his team. “Let's move out. Carter, you...” He trailed off, frowning at the look Daniel was giving him; forehead wrinkled, eyes darting at the Ambassador, barely there shake of the head. “Um, Daniel?”

“Doctor Jackson, why is your... ah.. bodyguard acting like he is in charge of your party?” The ambassador frowned, looking between Jack and Daniel. “Are you not...” 

Daniel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Stand down, Jack.” His hand grabbed Jack's arm, one thumb gently rubbing at the tense muscles. “Easy,” he murmured, his eyes soft when Jack met them. “I got this. Trust me.” 

Jack made himself relax under Daniel's hand. “OK?” Jack nodded, swallowing tightly as Daniel turned his attention back to the Ambassador. “My apologies, Ambassador. As you know, the majority of the worlds we travel to are less than welcoming and we find ourselves needing military backup on a regular basis. Jack, well he takes our security very seriously. He forgot himself, I hope you can understand.”

The ambassador sniffed and gave Jack a disapproving look. “Yes, well. Please try to keep him under control. This way, please.” Jack bristled and narrowed his eyes, squaring his jaw. Daniel patted him on the shoulder, and Carter flashed him a sympathetic look as they walked past him, following the Ambassador out of the long chamber. 

*****

Daniel sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. He placed his still half-full beer bottle on the table and finished his slice of pizza, before rubbing his forehead with the heel of his palm. “I'm just gonna...” He said and grabbed his jacket from the other chair. 

“What? Where are you going? The movie's...”

“I really don't care about the movie, Jack. Not tonight. You've been in a pissy mood all night and... Look, just take the weekend, get over what happened and I'll see you on Monday when you'll be back in charge and everything will be back to normal... no more pretending to listen to me.” 

Jack grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “That's not...” he started to protest, but Daniel cut him off. 

“Yes it is,” Daniel laughed hollowly. “You've had to spend the last four days pretending I'm in charge, trying to take orders from me. And tonight you're in a mood. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together and come up with four.”

“Daniel wait,” Jack stood and grabbed Daniel's wrist. He licked his lips, nervous frown wrinkling his brow. “It's not like that.”

“No?” Daniel raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jack to continue. When nothing further was said he shook his head and tried to pull his hand free. “Jack.” 

“I... um... I liked it.” 

Daniel stared at Jack, mouth slightly open. “You... what?” 

Jack huffed out a laugh, his thumb rubbing the back of Daniel's hand. “I liked it. You being in charge.”

“You liked it,” Daniel repeated, blinking repeatedly. “Oh.” He licked his lips. “Someone else being in charge in general, or specifically me being in charge?”

“You,” Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a faint flush of cheek on his pinks. “I liked you being in charge. I liked... youtellingmewhattodo”

“Oh.” A slow grin spread on Daniel's face. “Oh. Oh, well...” He trailed off and pulled his hand from Jack's grip. “That's different then.” He took a step back, sitting down onto the chair, eyes locked on Jacks. “Come here and kiss me.”

Jack bit his lip and took a half a step forward. He opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, breaking eye contact. 

“Don't make me repeat myself,” Daniel warned, his heart skipping a beat when Jack met his eyes again and stepped between his spread legs. “Jack..” he breathed. Jack cupped his face in both hands and kissed him gently, a brushing of lips. “More.” 

Jack grinned and pressed his lips harder against Daniel's, one hand sliding round to cup the back of his head. 

“Kiss me, Jack.” 

Jack groaned and lapped his tongue against Daniel's lips, parting them and deepening the kiss, holding Daniel tightly. The kiss parted with them both breathing heavily. Daniel ran his eyes up and down Jack, pausing on the swelling in his jeans. “Strip.” 

Straightening up, Jack pulled his t-shirt off in one smooth motion, hands dropping to the zipper of his jeans. Making eye-contact with Daniel, he slowly slid them down his thighs and stepped out them. Licking his lips, he stripped out of his underwear, groaning as his cock was freed, swelling further. 

“Beautiful,” Daniel purred. “Come here.” He arranged Jack to stand between his legs and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his hip. He slid his hands up Jack's inner thighs, Jack groaning and spreading his legs further, cock swelling against his belly. “Just stand there, Jack. That's all I want you to do. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes...” Jack breathed, biting down on his lower lip as Daniel's hands continued stroking his thighs, gentle pinches and slaps to the tender skin that had him bucking forwards. Jack cried out, throwing his head back at the first touch of Daniel's hand to his cock, stroking him slowly and firmly until Jack was panting. “Daniel...” Jack curled his fingers into Daniel's shoulders, thrusting into Daniel's fist. “If you keep that up... oh, God, please...” 

“No.” Daniel shook his head and pulled his hand free, chuckling at Jack's pained whimper. He looked at his hand and frowned, then wiped pre-come onto the leg of his jeans. “Not yet. Not until I say you can.” Running his eyes over Jack, enjoying the sight of his flushed arousal, he hummed thoughtfully. “How are your knees, today?”

“They're... um...” Jack shook his head, trying to clear it and blinked repeatedly. “They're fine.” 

“Good.” Daniel leaned back in the chair, hands on the arm rests, trying to control his breathing. “Get on them.” A flash of arousal hit him, his cock aching and his balls throbbing, the damp patch on his jeans darkening and spreading as he watched Jack sinking to his knees, hands resting loosely on his thighs. “Fuck you look good like that.” He reached out and scrubbed his hand through Jack's hair, stroking down his neck and jaw; Jack leaning into the touch, kissing his hand. “Get my cock out and suck me off.” 

Jack shifted from knee to knee before sliding his hands along Daniel's thighs. He unzipped him and popped the button, Daniel helping him push his pants and briefs down his thighs. Jack grinned and ran his forefinger along the underside of Daniel's cock, following the trail with his tongue, making Daniel moan. 

He curled one hand around the base of Daniel's cock, Daniel tensing and rocking his hips up. Jack kissed the tip of Daniel's erection, licking the length from base to head before swirling his tongue around the head, lapping at the pre-come. His free hand stroked Daniel's thighs, stroking and rubbing as he closed his lips around Daniel's erection, sucking lightly while moving his mouth up and down his shaft, tongue pressed flat to the underside. 

Daniel released his grip on the arm of the chair to grab at Jack's head, tugging at his hair, cupping his cheek, stroking his face, moving restlessly over whatever part of Jack he could reach. He slid forward in the chair, legs falling further apart and hips thrusting rhythmically. He choked out a whine when Jack's free hand teased his balls, tossing his head back and closing his eyes. “Jack... fuck... Jack...” 

Jack chuckled, the sound vibrating through Daniel, sending fresh sparks through his already sensitive nerve ends. “Fuck..” He was whimpering on every exhalation; Jack's fingers, lips and tongue bringing him closer to the edge, moaning around him, sucking and stroking, teasing his balls and his ass. “I'm gonna... Jack... Jack... 'm gonna.. gonna.. fuck...” 

His breath caught in his throat and he tensed, digging his heels into the floor. He tugged hard on Jack's hair, holding him in place, thrusting forward as he came hard down Jack's throat, thighs trembling. He fell backwards, limp and breathing hard, tendrils of hair sticking to his forehead. “No... no...” He pushed at Jack's shoulder when Jack kept licking his softening cock; his cock sliding from Jack's lips with a soft pop. 

Struggling to a sitting position, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Jack on his knees, wiping come from his chin with the back of his hand, his own cock hard against his belly, pre-come sticking to his skin and hair. “Damn, look at you... you look so fucking good like that” He leaned forward and tugged Jack in for a kiss, flushing at the taste of his own come on Jacks' tongue. “You really do like it when I tell you want to do, like a good like soldier.” He ran a hand down Jack's chest, circling his nipples then down to the v of his legs, teasing; Jack keening needily as Daniel stroked his cock. 

“Danny... please... please, Danny, fuck... please...” 

“That's it, Jack... beg me. Tell me what you want. Beg me. Wanna hear you begging.”

Jack blushed and rocked his hips into Daniel's hand. A litany of pleas fell from his lips, growing more and more desperate as Daniel pumped him then cut him off with a hard, long kiss. “Daniel, please...” 

“No.” 

Jack froze at the single word, his eyes flying open and fixing on Daniel's. He grabbed Daniel's wrist, forcibly stilling it, but not removing it from his cock. He gulped in a few deep breaths, forcing himself to relax, panting hard and trembling. “I can't. Daniel, I...” He shook his head. “If you... I'm gonna...” 

Daniel nodded and pulled his hand away. He lifted it to Jack's face, cupping his cheek. He kissed Jack softly, tongue flickering across his lips but not parting them. “No, you won't,” he promised, squeezing and tugging his balls, until Jack was whining and squirming, his cock softening. “But if you're a very good boy all weekend...” he trailed off, Jack blushing as he kissed him again. 

~El Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for justhuman as part of the JD Ficathon with the prompt of: Daniel leading a mission; Jack possibly making some effort to acknowledge that Daniel's in charge.  
> Optional Request: I'm good with g-rated if that's your thing, but if you're from the kinky side of force, you feel free to interpret the requirements any way you want. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta reader phantisma for hitting me upside the head over POV and tense changes. And stopping Daniel from coming out with random British-isms!


End file.
